scary ass dad
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: here's my take on what happened when Abe and Adrian first met at the trials in spirit bound. mild swearing and threats.


**Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own this... well I don't in case you think I do! :)**

Scary Ass Dad

"Hey! Hey you!"

Adrian looked through the crowds of people, with the sinking feeling that the powerful voice was talking to him.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, pretty boy! To your left."

That made Adrian mad. No one called him a pretty boy. Well Rose did once. But that was just because she was teasing him because he took longer to get ready for a date than she did. "I am not a pretty boy. Just because I look better than you doesn't-"

"You must not know who I am, do ya kid?"

"No." Adrian folded his arms in front of his chest. This guy was starting to piss him off. He had this whole cocky attitude that kind of reminded him of Rose, but nowhere near as hot. "And you're not really making me want to get to know you if you know what I mean," he said turning back to see the novices going through the maze.

The rude man snorted. "Obviously no. Unless you have a death wish or something." Adrian felt his anger rise higher than he was used to. He hoped he wouldn't be like this when he got old. Torturing the younger generation because he was bored and malevolent and jealous at how they didn't have to work to be cool like the guy beside him was. And now it seemed like he was checking him out. _Great. _

"Okay, you're really bugging me now, so I think I'm gonna leave now. Bye."

"You're gonna hate yourself if you don't go ahead and shut up and now. Especially when you ask me who I am. Which you should have done a while ago so you wouldn't seem like such the ass I'm thinking you are."

Adrian's blood was really boiling. He didn't know when Rose's turn would be come up, but when it did he really didn't want this creeper in his ear yapping away, with these totally random cryptic remarks. So instead of arguing he simply turned to him with a sigh. "Okay then. Who are you?"

"Abe Mazur."

Adrian's face instantly paled. He should have known. Anyone crazy enough to show up with a scarf on a day as hot as this one had to be related to Rose. And anyone who emitted enough badass attitude so that no one mad fun of him definitely had a hand in Rose's… Roseness

"Oh. Okay then. Um well hi. I'm Adrian."

"I know." Abe turned toward the field looking bored. "And by the way your face just lost all color I'm guessing you already know I'm Rose's dad."

Adrian nodded. "Yes sir. And I'm sorry about earlier-"

Abe cut him off with a wave of his ring-covered hand. " Kid you need to learn to shut up"

"Yes sir."

They sat in a tense awkward silence until one of the guardians hit Meredith, who was going through her trials at the time. "That looked like it hurt," Adrian said with a wince.

"Yes. Hurt." Abe's face glazed over and when he snapped back to reality, Adrian didn't like the look on his face. "I'd like to talk to you about that."

Adrian gulped. He had never stayed with someone long enough to get the whole "if-you-hurt-my-daughter' speech, and he had no idea what to expect. His first experience being with Abe only made the whole thing even more nerve wracking.

"You are aware of the fact that Rose could kick your ass blindfolded, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well were do you think she got it from? Granted her mother is very skilled at her job, but that's just her job. Killing and fighting and beating people to a pulp aren't my job. But I still do it. And I'm good at it too."

Adrian stared at Abe. Abe was looking back with what Adrian called Crazy Eyes. Rose got them all the time when she was in battle mode. But on Abe's face it wasn't crazy. It was psychotic. Plain and simple.

Abe smiled. It was a small weird smile that went well with his psycho eyes.

"I know I haven't been the best father. Hell, I wasn't one until three months ago but I'm still not going to pass up the opportunity to tell you this. If you hurt my little girl she will beat the shit out of you. Then her mother will. But rest assured what they did will seem like nothing compared to what I will do. And I will make sure you don't die while you're in the hospital to experience as much pain as possible. You got that?" All of this was said with those psycho eyes and that crazy ass smile.

"Yes sir," Adrian said. The small part of Adrian's brain that wasn't trembling in fear began to wonder if he was ever going to say anything else around the guy.

"Good." Abe's eyes turned back to normal and his smile became genuine. Then it dropped. "These things used to be a lot more fun. Want to make things more interesting?" Abe said mischievously.

"How would you like to do that, sir?"

"Well you could stop calling me sir for one thing," Abe said dryly.

" Yes sir. Sorry sir. I mean-"

"Yeah you need to shut up again." Adrian opened his mouth to respond. "Don't respond! Okay. Now back to what I was saying. In order to make things interesting, I think we need to place a few bets."

"Uh I don't think that's really the best idea. You see, I really don't gamble anymore-"

Abe cut him off for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "Oh. So you're one of those types. I see." Under his breath, "I really don't get why Rose is dating him."

Adrian turned pink with embarrassment. If he took Abe up on his bet he would think he was cool but then Rose would dump him for going back to his old ways. But if he didn't, Abe would forever think he was a wimp.

Well what Rose hopefully wouldn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Adrian saw that Eddie was coming up so he turned to Abe and said "Okay I'm in. forty bucks says that this guy gets done in the next two hours."

Abe grinned. He turned toward the crowd and started yelling. "Me and pretty boy got forty bucks each that the next guy gets through in two hours. Any takers?"

Before anyone could say anything Janine Hathaway broke in. "Abe you can't place a bet on a novice going through their trials! Especially if they aren't even our kid!"

"Your right," he sighed. Abe thought for a moment, then brightened. "Hey, you know Rose Hathaway? Well how many of you think she's even gonna show up?"

"Abe!" Janine exclaimed in horror.

"What? She's actually our kid this time."

"That only makes it worse!"

Abe shrugged and turned back to the crowd taking bets.

Adrian watched for a while a whispered to Abe. "Fifty bucks that she shows up and kicks ass."

Abe turned to Adrian and grinned. "I'm starting to really like you kid." Then turning to the crowd and began yelling again," Pretty boy has $500 that she shows up and kicks ass!"

"$500! I only said fifty!" Adrian said in his version of a manly shriek.

"You love and have faith in my daughter don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you said five hundred." Abe said the crazy starting to creep in to his eyes and voice.

Adrian grumbled to himself, but nothing loud enough for Abe to hear. And he thought Janine was a badass.

Psh. She had nothing on Abe.

* * *

**(A/N: Soo... did you like it? well since I'm not a mind reader your gonna have to review to tell me!... please?)**

**Edit 6-8-13 just cleaning up somethings... I should write more Vampire Academy fics...**


End file.
